


Déjà vu Again?

by perfectposters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, and grocery stores, are involved, you know it's a party when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectposters/pseuds/perfectposters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And god, not again.  This time he does end up sprawled on the ground and even with chocolate bars scattered around him.  Perfect.  Dazedly looking up he notices a blurry figure with messy curls and big, green eyes.  And wait, he knows those green eyes.  He would know them from twenty miles away.  And life is just full of surprises, isn’t it?  He shakes his head and gawks at the now less blurry version of Harry Styles.  </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis and Harry keep on running into each other and it's becoming really weird... or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu Again?

**Author's Note:**

> ya

Louis really fucking hated running.

He hated changing into jogging clothes before running. He hated the burn of his throat when running.  And he especially hated the soreness of his muscles after running.  He didn’t understand how anyone could actually enjoy running.  If it wasn’t for his superhuman dedication to get into better shape, he would be at home watching shitty reality TV and binge drinking.  Instead, he’s stepping out in the cold air, staring bitterly at the hard pavement while trying to untangle his god forsaken ear buds.

“Bloody Hell,” he mumbles as his Ipod almost slips out of his already numb fingers.

He decides to take a different route because he just feels like breaking all the goddamn rules today.  But, in all honesty, it’s really just because he doesn’t want to have another violent run-in with the Chihuahuas sent from Satan’s backyard (it’s a long story that ended with him sporting a nasty scratch on his right cheek and going to the emergency room because he’s a bloody wimp).  He was just getting into the rhythm of things, running to the beat of his music, when he rounds a corner and collides into a solid force.  God, was this person made out of only muscle and skin or maybe he ran into a concrete wall?  He starts to fall when a strong hand comes out to steady him.  Nope, definitely not a concrete wall.

At the same time, he also feels a scalding hot substance drip down his torso and probably stain his vintage Led Zeppelin t-shirt.  He loved that shirt.

“Ow, god--- fuck,” he hisses as he furiously tries to wring his shirt out and assess the damage.

The man looks mortified.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.  I hope you’re not burned too badly.  If you end up suing me, I’m sorry in advance, because I have absolutely no money.  Here, at least let me help with that,” says an impossibly deep voice that sounds like honey and nice things.  And really, Louis should be angrier, but then deep voice guy takes one of his napkins and starts drying Louis’ shirt in the middle of the sidewalk.  It isn’t until now that Louis decides to look up.  What he sees almost makes him fall flat on his face again, which would be absolutely humiliating.  The guy working diligently at his shirt is the dictionary definition of gorgeous and Louis thinks that he wouldn’t mind him touching his torso any day. 

The first thing he notices is the man’s tall, lean body that is clothed in impossibly tight jeans and a half- buttoned up plaid shirt.  Usually, a guy dressed like that would be a thumbs down in Louis’ book, but he can make exceptions.  Louis’ gaze then wanders to the man’s striking green eyes.  And yeah, he can definitely make exceptions.  And then he sees his plump, pink lips whichlook about ready to be devoured.  Then the hair, the luscious, curly locks framing his face and that’s it for Louis.  And God, when did he become part of some sappy 2008 rom-com?    

A few more seconds of awkward chest rubbing pass by before the man looks up and smiles.  And Louis just about dies.  Of course.  Of fucking course he has dimples. Dimples the size of craters on the moon.  Dimples he wants to reach out and poke.  “Um… well, your shirt is about as dry as I can get it.  I’m still so sorry about that.  I really should watch where I’m going in the future,” Harry rambles on.

Louis smirks.  “Well, it’s not every day I get the honor of being groped in public.”

The man’s smile drops and he again starts to apologize profusely.  “Oh shit… I always forget that it’s not socially acceptable to touch strangers in public.  It’s just how I am, you know?  Now I’m probably not only going to be sued, but I’m also going to be arrested for sexual assault.  That’s really fantastic.

“Hey, no it’s fine.  At least my shirt isn’t dripping caramel mocha anymore.  And who’s to say I didn’t like you rubbing my chest?” Louis winks.

The man blushes a deep crimson color and Louis thinks he is the most adorable person to ever walk this planet. Ever.

“Oh—Oh,well… i-in that case, I’m Harry.  Harry Styles.” He extends his hand and grins.

“Louis… Tomlinson.”  He returns the handshake with a firm grasp.

“Well Louis, I sincerely hope you don’t have a third degree burn on your nipples.  That would be such a shame.”

“Probably just a first degree burn.  I’ll live… maybe.”

“That’s comforting.”  Harry smirks.

They stare at each other for a while longer, until Louis clears his throat to break the awkward tension and says, “I should probably be going now.  I don’t want people to think I’m some lunatic running around in the middle of the night with a coffee stained shirt.”

“Ha, probably not.  I’ll see you around then.”  It sounds more like a question, and Louis doesn’t like making promises he can’t keep.

“Only if you have a new, not coffee- stained Led Zeppelin shirt with you.” Louis winks and starts to walk away. 

Harry laughs and it’s the kind of deep, throaty laugh that makes Louis want to hear him laugh again and again.  It’s the kind of laugh that makes Louis want to see him again, which is bad, really bad, incredibly bad.

~

Louis can’t sleep.  It’s three in the fucking morning and he can’t sleep.  He’s too busy thinking about green eyes and chocolaty curls.  And then, chocolate.  And then, going to the grocery store to get said chocolate.  And that’s how he ends up walking to the grocery store in pajamas and Ugg boots at three in the morning on a Tuesday night.

Louis walks into the fluorescent- lit store and winces because it’s too bright for this late at night, for goodness sake _._ He’s greeted by a half-asleep cashier who would probably love nothing more than a nice, comfy bed.  Louis grabs a basket and heads toward the candy aisle.  He browses the seemingly endless variety of chocolates until finally, _finally,_ after looking at each curry flavored and wasabi flavored chocolate, he chooses a Hershey’s milk chocolate bar and stealthily puts ten of them in the basket.  He’s definitely not going to eat all ten tonight. Nope, not at all.

As he heads back toward the cashier, he turns a corner and collides into someone.  _And god, not again._ This time he does end up sprawled on the ground and even with chocolate bars scattered around him.  Perfect.  Dazedly looking up he notices a blurry figure with messy curls and big, green eyes.  And wait, he knows those green eyes.  He would know them from twenty miles away.  And life is just full of surprises, isn’t it?  He shakes his head and gawks at the now less blurry version of Harry Styles.

“I’m getting a strong feeling of déjà vu, Louis.  I’m so sorry I keep on knocking you down.  I feel like I’ve just been a mess lately,” He offers his hand and pulls Louis off the ground.

Yeah, a hot mess, Louis thinks.  “Look, at least I didn’t land on my burnt chest and plus, I’m pretty sure the chocolate suffered the brunt of my fall.”

Harry laughs and Louis really should just whip out his phone and record it for lonely days.  “So what brings you here at...,” he checks his watch, “four in the morning?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Harry shrugs and says, “I’m headed back from my parent’s house and I decided to stock up on food.”  With this, he holds up his basket full of an assortment of chips, candy, and what looks to be a head of broccoli.  “Not too exciting, I’m afraid.  So what’s your story?”

“I just couldn’t sleep.”  _Because I was thinking about you_ , he wants to say so badly.  But that would be much too cheesy and cliché for his liking, thank you very much. “Grocery stores are the meeting place for all suffering insomniacs.  Didn’t you know that?”

“No… Interesting.  I’ll keep that in mind.”  Then Harry yawns and says in a tired voice, “I better get going before I fall asleep on these bags of pet food.”

“Hm, good idea… make sure not to crash on the way home.” 

“I’ll try not to.”  Harry does a small wave and walks away.

Louis is left standing there with chocolate bars surrounding him and he’s pretty sure that’s how all of his relationships end.  With someone always walking away and some consoling candy left in their place.  And really, why didn’t he just ask Harry for his number?  A real mystery, that one.

            ~

A week later, and all Louis has accomplished is taking out the trash… barely.  He almost gives up when he notices his jacket is on the ground instead of the hanger.  He didn’t feel like picking it up, alright?  He ends up just going out without a jacket. 

He spends most of his days flipping through channels and binging on Ben and Jerry’s ice cream.  On one of those days, in the midst of attempting to get two huge spoonfuls of ice cream in his mouth, three loud knocks come from his door.  And really who would interrupt such important matters at hand as possibly achieving a world record?  Louis dumps the spoons back in the container, gets up slowly, and trudges slowly to the door.  Upon opening it, Louis sees a whish of blonde hair before he’s enveloped in long arms. 

“Hey Niall… can you—you’re suffocating me.”

“Oh yeah, sorry mate.”  Niall pats Louis on the shoulder.  “I just haven’t seen you in a while.  Where’ve you been?  Definitely not at the bar, that’s for damn sure.”

“Yeah, sorry, I just wasn’t feeling the bar, or alcohol, or people for that matter.”

Niall gives Louis a weird look before shoving past him into the living room where he sees the ice cream container and the TV on some channel selling a diamond ring (oh the irony) for only $599.99.  Louis tries to stop him, but understanding has already dawned on Niall’s face and it’s too late.

“We’re going ice skating,” Niall says as he claps Louis on the shoulder.

“Ice skating?” Louis says weakly. 

“Yeah, you know the sport where you glide across ice and try not to fall on your face.”

“I know what ice skating is, Niall.  Just why?”

“Because I hear ice skating can mend broken hearts,” Niall makes a cooing noise and pinches Louis’ cheeks before Louis swats his hand away.  “Plus, you need to get out of the house and enjoy life a little.  It’ll be fun, I promise.  We can hold hands and do all that romantic shit you like.”

Louis just groans and follows Niall because honestly he’ll just pester Louis until he agrees to go.  Plus, ice skating can be enjoyable, right?

            ~

Wrong.

Ten minutes in and Louis has fallen on his face at least twenty times.  Of course, Niall is nowhere in sight.  Probably just trying to pick up young, innocent girls by saving their asses from falling, as per usual.  Louis really should have given up a long time ago, but instead he groans and shakily gets up one more time.  That is until someone skates right into him and knocks him down again.  And really this should stop happening to him.  He lifts his head up and sees a vaguely familiar hand in front of his face.   Weird.  He grabs the hand and stands up.  He almost falls again before strong arms come out to steady him.  He’s finally able to get a good look at his savior.  And fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

Fuck.

Why does this always happen to him?  He’s just the luckiest guy in the world, isn’t he?  He should put his luck to something more useful like lottery tickets because he would probably be the richest guy in the world right now. 

“Well this is just getting really weird now.”  Harry runs a hand through his silky locks and gives Louis a small, embarrassed smile. 

And fuck it.  Louis is already past the point of rational thinking at this point anyway.  Fate or coincidence…doesn’t matter.  Either way, he doesn’t believe in soul mates and all that fairy tale shit, but he’s pretty damn sure Harry is meant to be with him after he plowed into him on three separate occasions.  And he knows if he doesn’t ask him out now, he’s surely going to regret it for the rest of his young life.   Also he’s pretty sure Harry is blushing again and Louis knows that’s his breaking point.  He’s going for it.

“SoIwaswonderingifyou’dliketogotodinnerwithmebecauseI’dkindareallyliketomeetyouundernormalcircumstances,” He blurts out in one big breath.  He probably just broke another record for world’s fastest talker.  Real smooth, Tommo.  1/10, but nice try.  Louis can see Harry’s brain working to try and decipher what he just said, until a huge grin breaks out on Harry’s face. 

“Oh, of course, Louis!  I’d love to!”  Harry is now blushing to the roots of his hair.

Louis has to restrain himself from smiling too wide.  “Great!  I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6?” 

“Sounds fantastic.”  Harry skates away, but then turns around until he’s right on top of Louis and gives him a peck on the cheek.   

And Louis really needs to not be on ice when he’s hyperventilating and trying to jump up and down or else he’s really going to kill himself, which would be highly inconvenient at this point in time.

            ~

The next day, Louis spends the entire afternoon getting ready.  Picking out the perfect outfit for a date is a skill Louis has yet to master, but he thinks he’s done a pretty damn good job.  He’s wearing a pair of pants that show off his bum and a tight, crisp shirt that accentuates his waist.   He would definitely fuck himself if he had the chance. 

Louis shows up on Harry’s doorstep right on time.  And honestly, it’s probably not even possible to be this in love already. 

“You look absolutely ravishing, kind sir,” Louis says in a posh British accent. 

“Well, that _was_ my intention.” 

Louis smiles.  “You cheeky bastard.”

They stare at each other for a while longer until Harry narrows his eyes and says, “Wait… something’s wrong with this.”

“What?” Louis says mildly panicking.

“I haven’t gotten you sprawled on the ground yet.”

Louis lets out a sigh of relief.  “You got me scared for nothing, you absolute ass.  And all for what?  Nothing, except for maybe, possibly trying to get in my pants.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page,” Harry smiles his full-dimple-showing smile.

“You’re absolutely insatiable, but that’s gotta wait for later.  First, are you ready to have the best pizza of your life?”

Harry raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.  “Ready as ever.”

            ~

And if Harry comes home one day a couple months later after they’ve moved in together with a new Led Zeppelin shirt, Louis isn’t complaining one bit.

              

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I really hope you enjoyed reading this bc I know I had a blast writing it. <3


End file.
